Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté
by PandorWho
Summary: Et si, dans sa fuite après le couronnement, Elsa était tombée dans une faille la conduisant tout droit à New York... Et si, les Avengers avait laissé une deuxième chance à Loki après sa défaite... Et si, ils c'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans la tour Avengers ... Petite histoire un peu glaciale. Mais la magie opère toujours, n'est-ce pas !


Bonsoir, bonsoir :)

Voici donc une deuxième fiction :) Elle sera probablement un peu plus hum ... pas niaise mais hum ... fleur bleue ? oui on va dire ça comme ça!

Comme je l'ai expliqué a la fin du sixième chapitre de Derrière nos Masques, je suis une grande adapte du Elski (comprenez Elsa x Loki) et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fiction qui me plaisait réellement sur le sujet alors j'ai posé la question de savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé. Sunday2000 a répondu "OUI" alors voilà si ce début vous plaît dites lui merci ;)

Je ne pense pas publier aussi régulièrement que Derrière nos Masques pour la simple et bon raison que je commence à peine à l'écrire et que je peux être très longue... Sachez simplement que cela prendra le temps que cela prendra mais cette fiction aura une fin que vous pourrez lire c'est promis :)

Je m'efforce toujours de me relire plusieurs fois avant de publier mais il restera surement des faute je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez.

bref voici donc le premier chapitre :) Enjoy !

Disclaimer générale : rien ne m'appartient une partie est à Disney, l'autre à Marvel.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Hiver**

-Sorcière ! Monstre !

-Arrêtez la !

-La reine est une sorcière !

-Elsa, revient ! Supplia la voix de sa sœur au milieu des cris.

Ils hurlaient derrière elle alors elle courrait, elle courrait pour fuir ces gens qui la poursuivait, ces gens qu'elle effrayait et qui l'effrayaient, ces gens qu'elle risquait de blesser, ces gens qu'elle aurait du protéger. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, la seule chose qu'elle pourrait leur apporter serait une mort glaciale. Elle traversa la cité aussi vite qu'elle le pu, chacun de ses pas gelant le sol sur son passage. Elle arriva face au lac, immense, infranchissable. Elle hésita un instant, ils la poursuivaient toujours. Elle posa un pied sur la surface de l'eau, qui se transforma en immédiatement glace, alors elle s'élança. Elle couru encore et encore, jusqu'à se perdre dans les montagnes qui entouraient Arendelle. Elle courait jusqu'à perdre son souffle, la neige foutait son visage et l'aveuglait. Soudain le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds, elle tomba dans ce qui semblait être une crevasse, la peur lui fit fermer les yeux. La chute semblait interminable, soudain un bruit sourd résonna et elle senti un choque secouer tout son corps pourtant elle sentait qu'elle continuait de tomber. Son corps et son esprit ne lui répondaient plus, elle sombra dans l'inconscient avant d'avoir touché le sol.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Putain les gars je sais qu'il caille à New York au mois de novembre mais quand même, j'avoue que là je sais pas ce qui me retient de prendre mon jet direction Malibu !

-Mais va Tony, personne ne te retient ici !

-Roh aller Nat' fais pas cette tête, tout le monde sait que c'est pour mes super héros préférés que je reste, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. N'empêche il fait vraiment plus froid que les autres années et ça nous est tombé dessus en une seule nuit !

-C'est vrai qu'il ne devrait pas encore neiger, c'est surprenant, ajouta Steve.

-Il ne fait jamais aussi froid à Asgard, c'est la première fois que je vois de la neige ! Ailleurs que sur Jötunheim, il va sans dire.

-Tu devrais ramener Tête de bouc je suis sur que ça lui plairait.

-Ne parlez pas de mon frère de la sorte ami Stark.

-Aller Thor, je rigole ! Mais plus sérieusement c'est toi qui nous avait dit qu'il venait du pays des glaçons !

-Loki vient en effet de Jötunheim mais il voue une haine profonde aux géants des glaces.

-Ouai, le débat sur l'état psychologique et émotif de Rodolphe est clos depuis un bail. Sinon je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour nous parler de lui ?

-En faite …

-Quoi tu veux épouser Jane et tu nous invite à Asgard ?

-Non... Enfin oui mais en réalité je...

-Tu veux qu'on aille fêter Noël à Asgard ?

-Non, ami Stark allez-vous me laisser finir ?

-Pardon , tu disais Point Break ?

-J'ai une requête à vous soumettre et bien que j'ai conscience que l'idée puisse ne pas vous plaire, elle me tient profondément à cœur...

-Dis toujours, lança Tony méfiant.

-Comme vous le savait j'ai été exilé sur Midgard, il y a un moment maintenant. Cet exile m'a changé, il a fait de moi un homme meilleur et …

-Je suis le seul à avoir envie de partir en courant avant qu'il balance la suite ?

-La ferme Stark, le coupa Natasha.

-J'aimerais offrir à mon frère la chance qu'il m'a été donné de vivre parmi vous.

Tony se frappa le front du plat de la main alors que les autres Avengers s'interrogeaient mutuellement du regard. Le silence régna un moment, s'installant dans la pièce en même temps qu'un profond malaise. Ils appréciaient tous vraiment Thor mais de là à héberger Loki pour lui faire plaisir …

-Thor, je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécie vraiment la chose, tenta Steve.

-Moi non plus j'apprécie pas, lâcha Clint.

-Mes amis, je sais que cela peut être dur à accepter pour vous mais je suis persuadé que mon frère n'est pas encore perdu et je suis certain qu'ici il peut changer, comme moi avant lui …

-En as-tu parlé à Fury et à Odin ? Demanda Natasha.

-Je sais que le directeur refusera si je n'ai pas votre appuis, quant à mon père je sais que ma mère m'aidera à le convaincre...

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demande ? Demanda doucement Bruce.

-Je vous en pris, laissez lui une chance...

-On a déjà eu un mal fou à l'arrêter la dernière fois, je ne suis pas trop pour prendre le risque une deuxième fois...

-Mon père l'a privé de ses pouvoirs, je vous assure qu'il ne pourra blesser personne.

-Honnêtement, Thor je ne suis pas quelqu'un de franchement rancunier... Mais après le merdier qu'il à foutu dans ma tête j'ai pas vraiment envie de de le revoir., commenta Clint.

-Cela sera l'occasion pour lui de se racheter du mal qu'il à fait... ce qu'il ne pourra pas faire si il reste dans les cachots d'Asgard.

-Bon, je suis d'humeur généreuse, et puis c'est bientôt noël... on fait un essaie si d'ici un mois y'a aucun changement il repart de la d'où il vient. Idem au moindre faux pas ! Trancha Tony.

-Merci infiniment ami Stark ! S'exclama Thor.

-Et sinon Tony, la prise de décision collective ça te parle ? Demanda Natasha.

-Ouai mais regarde le avec sa tête de labrador battu, répondit Tony en montrant Thor. En plus vu comment Hulk a remis son frangin en place la dernière fois ça le fera sûrement réfléchir avant de faire une connerie. Et puis eh, on est censé être les gentils vous vous rappelez ? La deuxième chance et tout le tatouin...

-Il a pas tord sur ce point là, confirma Steve. L'idée de la période d'essai ne me paraît pas mauvaise...

-Aller Point Break, va chercher ton frangin, on va négocier avec Fury.

-Ça sera sans moi les gars, désolé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ami Barton, je comprends votre décision.

-Bon aller dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis, tu nous dira merci plus tard, conclut Tony.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A peine Thor repartie, JARVIS annonça un appel du directeur Fury, le SHIELD avait repéré des événements inquiétant en ville, plusieurs commissariats avaient reçu des appels paniqués signalant une jeune femme qui transformait en glace tout ce qu'elle touchait. Fury leur demanda donc d'aller appréhender la jeune femme en question, elle se trouvait apparemment dans Central Park.

Ils se rendirent donc rapidement sur place et le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux les laissa stupéfait. Il y avait effectivement une jeune femme mais elle semblait terrorisée par les forces de l'ordre qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Plusieurs policiers était désormais des statues de glace, les autres hurlaient des ordres à la jeune femme alors que celle-ci semblait les supplier de ne pas approcher davantage tandis qu'elle reculait.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Lâcha Clint au bout qu'un moment.

-On dirait que la glace réagit à l'état émotionnel de cette femme, monsieur, leur indiqua JARVIS.

-Il faut la calmer, si c'est le cas. J'y vais, décida Natasha.

-Non attends, Nat tu risque de te faire refroidir, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mon armure est faite pour résister à la glace, j'ai plus de chance que toi que revenir vivant.

-Tes talents de négociateur sont reconnus et approuvés par tous, c'est bien connu.

-J'y vais et tu me guidera, on a pas d'autre choix, dit-il en s'envolant pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Elle était blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus, elle portait une robe turquoise et noire, entouré d'une cape violette, le tout semblait venir d'une autre époque, un diadème ornait sa chevelure. Elle ne portait qu'un seul gant et essayait caché son autre main.

-Je vous en pris ne m'approchez pas, le supplia-t-elle.

-Présente toi, explique lui que tu ne lui veut pas de mal, lui souffla Natasha dans l'oreillette.

-Hey, euh salut, moi c'est Tony, dit-il en ouvrant le casque de l'armure. Mes amis et moi on est là pour vous aider et ça...

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, laissez moi partir, je ne veux blesser personne je vous jure, je vous en pris laissez moi... Elle pleurait presque.

-Ça va pas être possible ça, désolé.

-Demande lui qui elle est, lui demanda Natasha.

-Et si vous me disiez comment vous vous appelez ? Après on essayera de discuter calmement.

-Je suis Elsa, je viens d'Arendelle.

-Hum ça à des airs de déjà vu... glissa Tony assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas mais assez fort pour être audible dans l'oreillette de ses collègues.

-Je vous en pris je veux juste partir, je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici...

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir mais nous pouvons vous aidez !

-C'est impossible, dit-elle en s'effondrant ce qui engendra une vague de glace qui recouvrit tout Central Park.

-Vous devez nous laisser essayer, murmura Natasha qui s'était approchée.

-Anna ? Demanda Elsa en voyant les cheveux roux de l'espionne.

-Mon nom est Natasha. Qui est Anna ?

-Elle est ma sœur, j'ai failli la blesser encore une fois, au mon dieu Anna, qu'ai-je fais …

-Tony il faut la ramener à la tour...

-C'est comme si c'était fait, on se retrouve là-bas.

Il s'approcha d'Elsa et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt il passa rapidement un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de s'envoler vers la tour. Lorsqu'il y arriva il ne pu se poser en douceur car l'armure était complètement gelée, il s'écroula donc assez violemment sur la piste d'atterrissage du Quinjet.

-Ami Stark ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Thor en brandissant Mjölnir.

-Hum, je crois qu'il a un peu froid, ajouta une voix que Tony aurait voulu ne pas reconnaître.

-Ouai ça va Point Beak, répondit Tony en sortant de l'armure. Putain JARVIS met le chauffage.

-Ou suis-je ? Ou m'avez vous emmenée ? Vous auriez du me laisser partir, je ne veux blesser personne ! Je vous en pris laissez moi, supplia Elsa en se recroquevillant au coin du mur le plus proche.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Et si on rentrait pour discuter tranquillement, la demoiselle est plutôt émotive Thor.

* * *

Bon je sais Loki est quasiment absent de ce chapitre mais promis dans le suivant, il revient en force ;)

Ah oui et une petite question : je compte utiliser les paroles des chanson de Frozen mais je ne sais pas si :

a) je dois garder le texte français

b) je dois garder le texte anglais (que je trouve meilleur)

c) je dois traduire le texte anglais (au risque de ne pas faire une traduction parfaite)

j'attends vos avis :)

Bye :)


End file.
